crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade: Teotihuacan
|returnees = TBA |video = |nextseason = TBA|previousseason = Crusade: Scandinavia}} Crusade: Teotihuacan is the second season of Crusade. It utilizes a tribe division based on the contestants' Myers-Briggs test results. The season is hosted by Alex G, Alex R, and Sam McCanada. Development Planning for the season began in July of 2016. Applications went out in August and interviews were held in August. Invitations went out to cast members shortly after, and the chosen players began the game in mid September. Twists * Introverts VS Extroverts - The tribes were divided based on their results of the Myers-Briggs test. The extroverts were placed in the red Eckero tribe, and the Introverts were placed on the blue Vagar tribe. * The Raids - During the opening challenge people were allowed to claim items that would help their tribes, and them individually, throughout the game. The winning tribe of each challenge would be allowed to partake in the Viking tradition of raiding by stealing one item per player of their choice. * The Arm-Rings - During the opening challenge players were allowed to claim ten different arm-rings which could also be stolen during the raids. If a player was voted out with an arm-ring it would be out of play. At final 13, an important number in Viking mythology, players who possessed an arm-ring would be immune while the ones who didn't would be vulnerable to be voted out. Those who had more than one arm-ring have to assign the extra ones to other players. Castaways } | align="left" |Sam Livingston 23, Maryland, USA | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | 1st Voted Out Day 5 | style="text-align:center;" |8 |- | | align="left" |Eddie Bracco 18, Massachusetts, USA | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | 2nd Voted Out Day 8 | style="text-align:center;" |5 |- | | align="left" |Alex Crooks 16, Nebraska, USA | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | 3rd Voted Out Day 11 | style="text-align:center;" |7 |- | | align="left" |Pat Smith 25, Ontario, Canada | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | 4th Voted Out Day 13 | style="text-align:center;" |5 |- | | align="left" |Craig B 26, Ontario, Canada | | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5th Voted Out Day 17 | style="text-align:center;" |2 |- | | align="left" |Ojani Walthrust 18, New York, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |6th Voted Out Day 19 | style="text-align:center;" |11 |- | | align="left" |Clay Davis 21, Florida, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |7th Voted Out Day 21 | style="text-align:center;" |5 |- | | align="left" |Brian Lanigan 21, Ontario, Canada | | | rowspan="11" | style="text-align:center;" |Evacuated Day 26 | style="text-align:center;" |8 |- | | align="left" |Gaston Arsenault 23, New Brunswick, Canada | | | style="text-align:center;" |8th Voted Out Day 29 | style="text-align:center;" |4 |- | | align="left" |Razek LR 22, Florida, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" |9th Voted Out Day 31 | style="text-align:center;" |3 |- | | align="left" |Ty Hewitt 31, Pennsylvania, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" |10th Voted Out Day 31 | style="text-align:center;" |8 |- | | align="left" |Max DK 18, ACT, Australia | | | style="text-align:center;" |11th Voted Out Day 33 | style="text-align:center;" |6 |- | | align="left" |Will Thomas 20, Vancouver, Canada | | | style="text-align:center;" |12th Voted Out Day 35 | style="text-align:center;" |5 |- | | align="left" |Austin Scarborough 19, North Carolina, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" |13th Voted Out Day 36 | style="text-align:center;" |4 |- | | align="left" |Hunter Reboul 17, Alberta, Canada | | | style="text-align:center;" |14th Voted Out Day 38 | style="text-align:center;" |6 |- | | align="left" |Andrés González 24, Guadalajara, Mexico | | | style="text-align:center;" |Second Runner Up | style="text-align:center;" |8 |- | | align="left" |Michael Brady 20, Washington, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" |Runner Up | style="text-align:center;" |0 |- | | align="left" |Danielle George 18, Illinois, USA | | | style="text-align:center;" |Winner | style="text-align:center;" |4 |} Season Summary Episode Guide :1. Andres failed to post a confession resulting in a self-voting at Tribal Council. '' ''2. Michael played an idol on Max negating all votes cast against him. 3. Everyone who was in posession of an arm ring was safe at tribal council leaving Andres, Brian, Hunter, Ojani, and Will were vulnerable. 4. Will played an idol on himself negating all votes cast against him. 5. Hunter used Ullr's Shield, which allowed him to negate someone's vote. He negated Ty's vote and Ty did not vote at tribal council. 6. Austin used his extra vote, and cast two votes for Will. 7. Michael played an idol on Andrés negating all votes cast against him. 8. The vote tied resulting in Danielle and Hunter facing off in a tie breaker challenge where Danielle beat Hunter. Voting History